My Angel
by inlove1
Summary: He did it again- bella" "how bad this time-edward". what happens when bella is forced through hell because her mom's life is at risk, will edward be able to help? or is she stuck in that world?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Chapter 1

Bella pov

"Bella Door" my dad Charlie called, he and my mom are separated, and I'm always stuck in the middle of it. So I just thought to end the fight I would move in with my dad. And the only time I here from my mom is when it's mine or her birthday or Christmas she even told me not to call on Mother's Day that one hurt. She sends me gifts or a letter once in awhile, that's the only way I can talk to her, because of the custody laws. It hurts that I can't have a whole family together. And to make things worse there's my boyfriend…..

"Bella come get the door it's for you" he yelled again

"Coming" I yelled back. I checked my outfit in the mirror my favorite red shirt in jeans and sneakers. I walked slowly down the stairs and took the steps carefully, I was known for being clumsy and thankfully I didn't fall. I opened the door and there stood my boyfriend.

"Hey James" I said not very happy to see him, lets just say he is very protective and violent, I'm happy I have the clumsy excuse.

"Hey Babe, about time you answered the door" he said very low "Hey Charlie I'm going to take her to my house" then he looked at me "Go put on a lacy bra and underwear, then come back down or else. I did as he said.

When I got to my room I broke down in tears, even though my dad is chief in police I couldn't tell him. Charlie is good friends with James' dad so don't want to wreck that. And if I tell someone or brake up with him, he can kill my mom by one phone call and she means sooo much to me. I changed and headed back downstairs, and James was still standing there with the most evil smirk ever to be on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked I just nodded afraid to speak

"Have fun you two" my dad yelled

"We will" James replied and pushed me out the door. And I mean push; I fell down the steps on to the cold hard pavement

"Ouch" I hissed

"Oh get up yea wimp, it didn't hurt that much" he hissed back. When I didn't get up he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up then through me up against the car "Get in" I did as he said. He started to drive to his apartment when we got there he told me to do the usual. He went to the couch and locked the door. He doesn't have to worry about anyone coming in because he lives alone. But he still locked the door. I found the CD he always listened to when he was going to rape me or abuse me. Once I put it in I took off my cloths and I was only left with my bra and underwear.

"Very sexy girl now come here" So I walked forward he stood up and slapped me right across my chest.

************ (**I'm not going to write much more about that part) *****************

2Hrs later

"Can you drive me home now?" I asked getting off the floor

"Okay babe I had fun for the past two hours and remember no telling ANYONE or its bye, bye Mommy." He said in a serious tone I just nodded afraid of my voice cracking and the tears start going he drove me to my house and walked me to the door and kissed me once, twice, and a third time then his hand went and grabbed my butt squeezed then let go ad smirked and walked to his car. I opened the door and walked in

"Hey Dad" no reply "Dad?" I couldn't find it so I walked in the kitchen and found a note by the phone

Bella

I was called in sorry I'm not around; I'll just eat when I'm

out so good-night if I'm not around by the time you go to

bed.

Dad,

I crinkled the piece of paper in a ball and threw it at the window crying, I don't know why, but I just needed to throw something. Then I ran upstairs and grabbed my blackberry and texted the one person I know I could tell, and who bought my blackberry

He did again-Bella

A few seconds later my phone vibrated beside me I opened and saw who it was. My most favorite person

How bad this time? - Edward

Pretty bad, let me just say it's never been this bad- Bella

Is your Dad home? –Edward

No- Bella

I'm on my way- Edward

Okay. Thx- Bella I didn't get a text back which meant he was driving here. He was the responsible one he would never be on the phone and drive at the same time. i got dress in to my ducky pjs then went to go sit on the couch. I was sitting on the couch when I herd the doorbell ring and I knew it was him. So I got up went and opened the door, and ran into the arms who always will keep me safe.

"Shhhh Bella shhhh. He's not going to hurt you while I'm here." He let me destroy his shirt with my salty tears. I don't know how long we sat there but I knew he was the only one who understood, his mom and dad were also killed by someone who was forcing him to do something. His adopted family and I are the only ones who knew what happened to his parents and I'm the only one who knows what happened to his brother. A little bit later I stopped and looked at him.

"you okay?" he asked

"Yeah" I nodded "just a little sore from the hitting, slapping, and punching." I saw him cringe when I was telling him

"Show me he said" and I lifted my shirt to show him my stomach was black and blue, he gasped. Then I started to blush, I always have had a crush on Edward and he was looking at my bare stomach. But I was able to stop before he looked up. "this is getting worse Bella, I never seen them this bad before"

"I know but I don't know how to make him stop" I said and a couple tears started to run down my face again. Then the door was opening, I quickly pulled my shirt down and Edward sat straight up again and in came my dad.

"Hello Edward, Bella" he said

"Hey Charlie" Edward said

"Hey Dad" I said

"well I'm going to bed that call made me tired good night see you in the morning Bella, Edward" he said then left to go upstairs. Once he was gone Edward looked at his blackberry , then at me

"I know you have to go" I said looking at him, and he just did that grin of mine and stood up I did to but stared to sway back and forth, he caught me just before I hit the floor

"I'll help you to bed" and before I could protest he picked me up and carried me up the stairs and set me on my bed. "good-night Bella get some rest" he said and I nodded and climbed under the covers he smiled kissed my forhead and left with a smile on his face and I'm sure I had one too. Then I fell asleep, dreaming about Edward.

**Okay so what do you think? Reading this don't get worried I'm not getting abused I was just board so I started to type and this is what I came up with there will be pictures on my profile soon so enjoy. Inlove1**


	2. Chapter 2

Being in Pain Again

Chapter 2

Bella pov

I woke up in the morning feeing really sore. I looked in the mirror and lifted my shirt a little I gasped. It was black and blue all over my stomach. I had to look away. I grabbed my cloths for the day and headed to the bathroom to take my shower. The warm water felt good on my sore muscles. I tried my best not to pay attention to the colors my stomach was while I was getting dressed. I looked in the mirror feeling pretty proud of myself I actually looked good with what I was wearing. A rose petal plaid flannel shirt (I had to wear long sleeve to hide the bruises) jeans and purple converse.

I walked downstairs being careful not to trip knowing if I did it wouldn't help my pains. Once I got in the kitchen I felt a little lonely. My dad wasn't home as usual, sometimes I wish he was I get kind of sick eating alone, Edward is able to make it for breakfast at least once a month, that is if his sister lets him out of her clutches.

As I was eating my toast I was daydreaming I didn't realize what time it was till I heard a voice behind me.

"Do you want to be late for school?" he asked I jumped and turned around

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Why didn't you text me?"

"I did" he replied with a chuckle "now go get your stuff or we'll be late. I'll clean up your dishes." He said. I did what he said and ran to go get my stuff I grabbed my bag off my bed and my phone was beside it, it said on the front I had one new text message.

Are you going to come out or did you loose time again? - Edward.

I laughed when I read it and hurried downstairs. Edward was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. I had a chance to look at what he was wearing a blue button down shirt, a jeans and black running smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"I should be, knowing your driving; we'll be the first ones there." He started to laugh and led me out the door. I walked to his car while he locked the door I let him do it because it takes me so long just to get the key in the hole. Edward started his car and sped out of the drive way.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me suddenly

"Sore"

"I wish I could help you. I know how it feels to be used." He said once he finished we were at school like I never had been running late.

"I told you we would get here early."

"Well you said before everyone else and there are other people" he said with a smirk and looked at me with innocent eyes. I just shook my head

"Whatever" he chuckled at my response and I just got out of the car. I waited for him to come around and he did. We started to walk to his sister; she was jumping up and down as usual. Edward hasn't told her about what happens to me every time I'm out with James. She ran up and gave me a big bear hug: not as big as there brother Emmett, but it still so much I was trying to hold in the scream and hold back the tears. Next thing I knew she was off and I opened my eyes, and saw Edward let go of his sister.

"EDWARD WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" she yelled

"You were hurting her like you have no idea, Alice next time wait." He yelled back then looked at me "Are you okay Bella?" he asked I just looked up at him and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Not particularly" I murmured, and then I looked at Alice. "Hey Alice" she looked at me

"Bella are you alright? You seem to be in pain today. I'm sorry if it's because I hugged you."

"Yeah I should be fine just I feel last night, that's why Edward came rushing over. And no it wasn't because you hugged me, even though that didn't help any." I looked at Edward through the corner of my eye and he relaxed a little, he obviously didn't have reason why he came over last night.

"Clumsy, clumsy Bella. What are we going to do with you?" Alice asked laughing she seemed to believe me.

"Where are Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper?" Edward asked trying to change the subject.

"Emmett was really sick this morning and Rosalie and Jasper just pulled in" she said pointing. Alice really liked Jasper and Jasper liked her but they weren't together but they wish they were and we all wished that they would get together as well. Rose and Jasper came walking up to us. Rosalie looked around, and couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Where's Emmett?" she asked of course she would want to know where her boyfriend was.

"He's sick today." Alice answered her. We saw her face fall with sadness, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were all in there graduation year while Edward, Alice, and I graduate in a year after. It seems so far away. Then the bell rang. I hurried off to my first class, I didn't have any Cullen's or Hales in this class, but I wish I did.

"Hey Bella" Mike said and came up next to me, I wasn't really interested in him and I have tried to let him know that and nothing has worked so I just have to deal with it.

"Hey Mike." I said trying to sound happy really hurt my stomach.

"How was your weakened I saw you walking with that James guy. Are you to like going out or something?" he asked. I froze. What did he see?

"I don't know who you're talking about I spent the day at home." I lied I didn't want anyone to know what happens, except Edward

"Really because I was sure it was you. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive. Wouldn't want to spend any time around that guy." I answered and I was thankful the teacher came in so he could start the class. The rest of my day was the same as usual, every class was fine and again as usual I fell in gym which as even more painful then ever because I kept falling. After gym Edward was waiting for me outside the doors and I was really happy about that he was get out of jail free card. Just before I got to the door Mike came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. It hurt so much I looked at Edward and he saw the look on my face.

"Hey Bella" Mike began "You want to go out this tomorrow night?" he asked while squeezing my shoulder. I winced and Edward cam up beside me.

"Bella don't forget tomorrow night you're helping me with English. Oh and also Mike get your arm off her now, you're hurting her" he growled the last part

"No Cullen, I' not hurting her she would have told me" Mike said and was squeezing even harder. I screamed, and Mike just let go and I started to fall and Edward caught me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked softly

"No" I cried "my shoulder was stinging and it didn't help with all the falling I gym class"

"Shhhh Bella, its okay come on lets go" he picked my up bridal style and started to walk to his car. Mike was trailing behind, probably wanted to say sorry. Edward set me down on my two feet when we got to his car but still kept one arm wrapped around me. He opened the door and helped me in but didn't close the door so I could talk to Mike. But Edward leaned against his car.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were in any kind of pain." Mike started "Any way I guess since you can't go out tomorrow night how about Wednesday night?"

"Really Mike is that all you can think of? You just got me to scream I could charge you for that, and you don't care? You'll just ask me out? Well I'm not ever going to except going out with you so sorry no. Wait forget the sorry, because I'm not sorry one bit." When I finished I looked to Edward "could you bring me home?" I asked him he just grinned nodded and closed the door. He came around to the drivers' side and got in and he drove off leaving a very stunned Mike alone in the parking lot. When we got on to the road Edward and I started to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"I've never seen you so independent Bella it was hilarious watching you tell Mike off like that. I wish I got that on tape." He finished then looked at me "How are you doing? Are your shoulders killing you from what he did?" Edward always knew how to take care of me with such care.

"Yeah is should be fine, it just really started to hurt and thanks for being my rescuer." I said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed; I couldn't believe he just blushed like I know right now I'm blushing butt he never blushes. And he smiled and looked at me.

"You're welcome." He said, and didn't turn back to look at the road.

"Hey eyes on the road."

"Not till I get permission to look at your shoulder to see how they are." He knows how I hated having him look at my bruises.

"Fine just look at the road" I gave in I was not in the mood for dying anytime soon. And he turned back to the road, with a smirk on his face. We got back to the house in no time. Before I could get my door open Edward came around and helped me out and I honestly needed that. He opened the door and went in. I dropped my bag and went to go change into my tube top so Edward could look at my shoulders. It was very painful changing. When I came back down is aw Edward had already opened a bag of chips and was sitting on the couch with two pops in his hands one for me and one for him.

"Okay trying to soften me up with pop and chips is funny, but it works." I laughed and went to go sit on the couch beside him. He knew I was angry at him for not looking at the road. When I sat down I grabbed my pop and straightened my back a little so he could get a good look at my shoulders.

"That looks really painful" he said as he pointed out where Mikes hand print was laid out. I just looked at him and nodded. He just kept looking at them for about another three minutes then he got up and went to the TV and out in a movie.

"Go put on a different shirt before your dad gets home" he said I did what he said and went to go change. When I came back down he was sitting on the couch and I went to join him "Ready?" ha asked

"Yeah" he started the movie and the title came up it was _Romeo and Juliet_ somewhere in the movie I fell asleep in Edwards's arms. This is what I wanted it to be like everyday of my life.

**Okay so I'm sorry it took so long to update it but I have a lot of stuff to do lately. There is picture on my profile**

** Inlove1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time everything has been so busy lately with school and sports and the school play. I'll try and post chapters up more often. It should be easier because of Christmas break. **

**So enjoy another chapter of "**_**My Angel**_**"!!!**

**inlove1**

Wishing I could help, and now I'm too confused.

Chapter 3

Edw. Pov

"Ugh" I was sitting on bed waiting for any information on Bella; she was going to that creep James apartment again tonight. I wish I could help her with him and the pain. But there is nothing I can do, like her mom's at risk. My parents were at risk when I was in a position like her, but worse. And I decided to take action and it didn't turn out to well there death was the first page in the newspapers. Bella and my family only know the story, but not everything. I was having a flashback seeing the night of my parents' death, but my phone went off and I wiped the tears away.

"He did again-Bella" I sent her a message back while getting up ready to grab my keys

"How bad this time? - Edward"

"Pretty bad, let me just say it's never been this bad- Bella"

"Is your Dad home? –Edward" I sent while starting my car up

"No- Bella"

"I'm on my way- Edward" I threw my phone on the seat and started to drive down the driveway then it vibrated again and I took a quick glance at it.

"Okay. Thx- Bella" I decided not to send one back, I'm supposed to be the responsible one when really I'm not usually.

I got to Bella's house faster then would seem possible I ran up top the door and rang the door bell. There she stood in her pj's, and she ran into my arms and started to cry.

"Shhhh Bella shhhh. He's not going to hurt you while I'm here." I said and took her to the couch. She cried for a long time and I just sat there rubbing her back, telling her it was okay. I just let her let out all the pain, she may have destroyed my shirt with all the salty tears but I didn't care, I'll just get Alice to buy me another one. After a while of all the tears she looked up at me with red puffy eyes from crying.

"You okay?" I asked looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah" she said quietly while nodding her head "just a little sore from the hitting, slapping, and punching." I started to cringe when she was telling me that I had a flash back of that happening to me and watching it happen to my parents.

"Show me." I said I needed to see how bad it was, if it was really bad that I would make her stay home from school or find away to keep an eye on her. She lifted her shirt so I could see her stomach, it was black and blue already, I gasped a little too loud. I looked up at her "this is getting worse Bella, I never seen them this bad before"

"I know but I don't know how to make him stop" she had a couple tears falling down her face. Just then the door started to open, Bella quickly put her shirt down and I sat straight up afraid of what Charlie might think if I was that close to her.

"Hello Edward, Bella" he said

"Hey Charlie" I said

"Hey Dad" Bella said

"Well I'm going to bed that call made me tired good night see you in the morning Bella, Edward" once I hear him upstairs I looked at my blackberry it was 11:25 and I was supposed to be home and hour and twenty minutes ago. My parents were going to be angry I already had 3 missed calls, and 5 texts. I looked up at Bella to see her watching me.

"I know you have to go" she said to me and got up. Bella started to sway back and forth and almost fell but I was there to catch her.

"I'll help you to bed" and before she had a chance to protest I picked her up and carried her up the stairs and set her on the bed. "good-night Bella get some rest" I said and she just nodded and climbed under the covers I smiled kissed her forehead and left with a smile that was on her face and I'm sure I had one too. I walked down the stairs and out the door. When I was outside I took the key and locked the door for Swans. When I got in my car I pulled out my phone it was 11:30 so I decided to read the texts.

1st message: 10:21

"Edward, your mom's is getting worried might want to head home. - Jasper"

2nd message: 10:45

"Hey I would get home if I were you, like now or else you are going to spend a day with me SHOPPING!!!!!- Alice"

3rd message: 11:11

"Eddie time to come home. Or I will sing to you tomorrow morning: P. - Emmett"

4th message: 11:19

Just seriously get your butt home, I don't like seeing your mom act this was. – Rosalie"

5th message: 11:26

"Edward Anthony Mann/ Cullen I suggest you get your butt home this moment, why haven't you answered your sibling's messages? That is just rude. So I suggest you come home NOW!!!!!!! If you aren't hear by quarter to 12 you won't be allowed to drive your Volvo for one week. I know this is harsh but it needs to be done so come home NOW!!!!- Your loving father Carlisle."

I huffed boy was I in trouble, they taught us much better then this so I shouldn't be surprised. When everyone else gets in trouble its much worse then mine, but of course it's my family. Now time for the voice mails.

1st voice mail: 10:15

"Edward sweetie can you please come home. I'm worried." It was my mothers sweet voice on it she did sound worried.

2nd voice mail: 11:17

"Edward if this is some kind of joke it isn't funny young man. I would like you to be home in my loving arms. Or I'll let Alice taking you shopping for a day, or have Emmett sing you asleep every night for a week. So please come home soon." She sounded more worried and angry a little. The last one is going to be killer.

3rd voice mail: 11:28

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN if I don't see you in this house be quarter to 12 you are going to wish that I was asleep. If you're not hear NO Volvo for a week, Alice can take you on as many shopping trips for a month Emmett can sing to you whatever he wants whenever he wants. So I say you should probably get home NOW!!!!! If your father wasn't hear you already would have this entire plan ready to go and more. So I want you hear now. And I expect I good reason for being so late. So if it wasn't clear I want you home NOW!!!!!! Your not so happy mother"

Once the last message was done I looked at my phone it was now 11:35 I really needed to get home I only had ten minutes. Good thing with my driving I'll be there in five. So I started my car up and raced down the streets. I turned my headlights off and went 110 km/ hour down the highway. I got to my road and turned I parked my car in the garage and ran inside. I made it just in time 11:43. I walked into the family room, and my dad and siblings were there (we call Rosalie and Jasper our brother and sister) was there except my mom. They all looked my way, Emmett was about to say something when my phone went off I looked at it and answered it.

"Hey mom don't worry." I said

"Don't worry, Edward why wouldn't I where are you right now, your time is almost up. I want you right beside my right now." She started to cry and she hung up I couldn't handle. It I ran to where I heard her voice from inside the house. I found her sobbing at the kitchen table I ran and gave her hug.

"Shhhh mom shhhh. I'm here." The second time tonight I said I'm here to both main girls in my life. My mom turned around in my arms to face me and smiled and hugged me back. I saw the rest of my family come in the room and they all joined the hug, even Rosalie which was rare for her. About five minutes of hugging each other, we all were seated in the living room and I knew what was coming, but surprisingly my parents told my siblings to leave and Rosalie and Jasper to start heading home it was late. Then it was just us.

"Before you guys say anything I want to say something first." I looked to my dad and he nodded "I'm so sorry that I didn't call or anything and left in a rush. But Bella texted me and fell down her stairs and her father wasn't open and she couldn't breath and she had no one else to text because she couldn't text. So I rushed over there and opened the door and put my phone on the stand by the door and went to help her I know it took so long but I had to do the series of steps dad told me to do for and injury check." I stopped to look at them then continued. "My phone was on vibrate and that's why I didn't hear it. So that's all I have to say" I finished.

They both looked at me and got up and gave me a hug. My mom was crying, dad smiling a proud smile.

"Don't ever do that to us again Edward." Mom said while hugging me.

"I won't" I said hugging her back.

"I'm very proud of you Edward" my dad said then looked at me "Now your punishment, a weekend shopping trip with your sister should sound fair." I just nodded knowing there's no use of fighting it.

"Dad Emmett just threw up," Alice yelled "all over my shoes too" my dad huffed and went up stairs. So it was just me and my mom.

"Edward is there something else? That doesn't seem right." My mom said. So I told her. I told her how it is with Bella and how I went there to make sure she was okay at the end I was in tears and my mom was holding me. I made her promise not to tell anyone even dad, or Bella that she knew. Esme promised me she wouldn't and she herself was crying too. We both stopped crying and headed our separate ways me to my room her to hers. I was hoping she'll keep to that promise.

The next morning I was able to get to the shower before Alice or Emmett. When I got out there was my cloths for the day out on my bed. Of course Alice picked them out, she won't let me even pick out my cloths in the morning but hey what can you do? I headed down the stairs and there was breakfast out on the table for me. I got my plate ready when Alice came down.

She looked at me. "Edward that's not the shirt I picked out for you." Then she grabbed me and dragged me upstairs and threw me another shirt. I wasn't going to put it on, but she gave me the look so I just changed into the one she gave me. I went down to eat. I finished in record timing, I could go pick up Bella.

I was waiting outside so I sent her a text

"Are you going to come out or did you loose time again? – Edward"

I waited no reply so I went in.

"Do you want to be late for school?" I asked she jumped and turned around

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Why didn't you text me?"

"I did" I said chuckling "now go get your stuff or we'll be late. I'll clean up your dishes." She went running up the steps as I put her dishes away. I went to the bottom of the stairs to wait she came down.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"I should be, knowing your driving; we'll be the first ones there." I started to laugh at what she said and led her out the door. I locked the door. And went to the car while we were driving I asked how she was doing. And we got to school and she said what I knew she was going to say and I replied. We got out of the car and walked to Alice. Alice gave Bella a big hug I quickly grabbed Alice by the arm and pulled her off Bella.

"EDWARD WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" she yelled

"You were hurting her like you have no idea, Alice next time wait." I yelled back the turned to Bella "Are you okay Bella?"

"Not particularly" she murmured, and then looked at Alice. "Hey Alice" Alice looked at Bella.

"Bella are you alright? You seem to be in pain today. I'm sorry if it's because I hugged you."

"Yeah I should be fine just I feel last night, that's why Edward came rushing over. And no it wasn't because you hugged me, even though that didn't help any." I was relived that she guessed what I was going to tell her.

"Clumsy, clumsy Bella. What are we going to do with you?" Alice asked laughing she seemed to believe Bella.

"Where are Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper?" I asked

"Emmett was really sick this morning and Rosalie and Jasper just pulled in" she said pointing. Alice really liked Jasper and Jasper liked her but they weren't together but they wish they were and we all wished that they would get together as well. Rose and Jasper came walking up to us. Rosalie looked around, and couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"He's sick today." Alice answered her. Then the bell rang and we all parted our own ways. But Alice was in my first class and came right up to me "Is that what really happened last night?"

"Yes Alice I wouldn't lie to you." I said and then class started. The day went by pretty normal. At the last bell I went to the gym to wait for Bella like usual but then I saw Mike talking to her and he had his arm over her sore shoulders

"Hey Bella" Mike began "You want to go out this tomorrow night?" I came up just in time to help her.

"Bella don't forget tomorrow night you're helping me with English. Oh and also Mike get your arm off her now, you're hurting her" I growled the last part, I couldn't help it she was in pain by the look of her face.

"No Cullen, I' not hurting her she would have told me" Mike said and was squeezing even harder. And then Bella screamed so loud, Mike of all the stupid things let go of her. And I was able to catch her.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a calming voice

"No" She cried "my shoulder was stinging and it didn't help with all the falling I gym class"

"Shhhh Bella, its okay come on lets go" I picked her up bridal style and started to walk to my car. Mike was trailing behind, probably wanted to say sorry or mostly ask her out again. I set Bella down on her two feet when we got to my car but still kept one arm wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall. I opened the door and helped her in but didn't close the door so she could talk with Mike but I wasn't going anywhere so I leaned against the car.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were in any kind of pain." Mike started "Any way I guess since you can't go out tomorrow night how about Wednesday night?" my mouth dropped like seriously this guy is such a retard.

"Really Mike is that all you can think of? You just got me to scream I could charge you for that, and you don't care? You'll just ask me out? Well I'm not ever going to except going out with you so sorry no. Wait forget the sorry, because I'm not sorry one bit." Once she finished she looked up at me "could you bring me home?" she asked me I just grinned, nodded and closed the door. I went around to the driver's side of the car and just drove off leaving a very stunned Mike alone in the parking lot. When we reached the road I started to laugh like crazy same with Bella.

"I've never seen you so independent Bella it was hilarious watching you tell Mike off like that. I wish I got that on tape." I finished then looked at her "How are you doing? Are your shoulders killing you from what he did? I figured that they would be killing her like crazy right now

"Yeah is should be fine, it just really started to hurt and thanks for being my rescuer." Then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face get all read and I started to blush, I actually blushed I never blush this is really weird I have to get her back I just smiled.

"You're welcome." I said, and didn't turn back to look at the road.

"Hey eyes on the road."

"Not till I get permission to look at your shoulder to see how they are." I know how much she hates having me look at the bruises but they need to be checked out.

"Fine just look at the road" she gave in. when we got to the house I rushed to her side and helped her out. I rushed to unlock the door when that was done she went upstairs probably to change. I went to go get some pop and chips to soften her up for pulling the not looking at the road stunt.

"Okay trying to soften me up with pop and chips is funny, but it works." She said laughing and came to sit beside me. She straitened her back a little so I could get a good look at her shoulders.

"That looks really painful" I said as I pointed out where Mikes hand print was laid out. She just looked at me and nodded. I told her to pick out a movie and go put on another shirt. She did that and we curled up on the couch to watch a movie. Of course Bella fell asleep. But I liked it she fell asleep in my arms. I could get use to this, I wasn't really sure I liked Bella more then a best friends but I do, I don't want to change that either because it could become awkward. I know in like movies and books the best friends like each other and they end up together but not in this story no, she doesn't like me. She likes her friend from La Push. She said it in a game of truth or dare, but that was 6 years ago, but still. She could like him.

I heard a car in the driveway Charlie was home, he has no problems when we're like this when he gets home because he trusts me and his little girl. So when he came in I didn't realize what time it was.

"I'll go put her in her bed" I whispered he nodded and I carefully picked her up not wanting to hurt her. When I laid her in her bed she woke up.

"Don't leave me Edward." Bella woke up wan was mostly awake

"I don't want to but I have to my sweet." I said

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I stood there shocked did she really say that or was she dreaming? Did I really say that out loud? I had to get out of there. So I closed the door said good-bye to Charlie and left. With too much on my mind. I drove home and went straight to my room.

What was I supposed to do now? Did she really mean that? I'll just pretend it never happened. Just then my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Edward you want to go out with me Saturday?"

"I'm not sure Tanya."

"Come one it will be as friends"

"Umm…"

"Please. I know that you want to also Bella told me that I could"

"Sure I guess if Bella said it's all right" wait why did I say yes?

"Great"

"Wait Tanya….." I was too late she hung up. So Bella doesn't really love me I guess it was a joke.

Review please

inlove1


	4. Chapter 4

Using her against herself.

Chapter 4

Tanya Pov

So Eddie won't go out with me because he's do busy loving his Bella whatever, I am way more prettier then her like honestly she doesn't even wear make-up. There's nothing really cute about her at all. Why can't he see I'm the one he loves?

"Tanya, Tanya, TANYA!" called my friend Victoria.

"What?"

"Are you going to help or just dream about Edward for the next four hours?"

"I don't know why he just doesn't pick me already and ask me out, like seriously I'm waiting!"

"How about you ask him and…." I cut her off

"I tried that it didn't work." I snarled

"I wasn't finished, tell him that Bella said that it would be okay for you two to go out." She said in a duh tone.

"You know what that's actually a good idea. But do you think he would believe is?" I asked all off a sudden worried.

"I don't know you'll never know till you try it out." She replied all of a sudden seeming paying attention to her work. "Just call him" she mumbled

"Okay you know what I'm going to take your advice where's the phone?" Victoria handed me the phone. "403-932-1316" I said while dialing the number.

"You have it memorized?" Victoria asked "Wow we need to get you out more."

"Will you shut it I'm on the phone hear!"

"_Hello?" _Yes he answered

"Hey. Edward you want to go out with me Saturday?" I was using I sexy voice

"_I'm not sure Tanya."_

"Come one it will be as friends" Total lie right here

"_Umm…"_

_**Bella said it was okay**_ Victoria mouthed to me to say

"Please. I know that you want to also Bella told me that I could"

"_Sure I guess if Bella said it's all right" _Wait he actually said yes, YAY!

"Great" I replied and hung up the phone. I looked to Victoria, she squealed and I joined in with her. Edward actually finally said yes to me YAY!

"So Tanya, now that you have a guy I can tell you my news." Victoria said after 20 minutes of squealing.

"Ooooo, What is it?" I asked

"I'm going out with James! And I found out why Bella is always so like bruised.

"Yay you. And Why?"

"Well it's because…"

Bella Pov.

_**15 minutes, 15 minutes.**_

It's only going to be 15 minutes longer of this pain. So James picked me up today unexpectedly, and took me to his apartment.

"Hey babe, stand up right now" he said very harshly, I did just that what else could I do? "Good now I'm going to sit on the couch and you're going to play with yourself right in front of me, don't disappoint me." So I stood up and was just about t start, but then there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute" he yelled. He threw my cloths at me. I started to put the on while he answered the door. "Victoria babe you came by I didn't think you would. You're just in time!"

I gasped I didn't think that James has told anyone else about this let alone invite someone to come watch. What was he thinking? Then I realized the name Victoria, that's Tanya's best friend. Oh no my life is ruined even more, what is this world coming too. I saw Victoria come around the corner.

"James invited me over for a show. This should be good. Little Miss. Bella the goody too shoes having to do a strip dance for me. This should be good."

"James what the hell? You said no one else would know!" I screamed.

"I said you can't tell anyone, I never said anything about me." He snickered. "Now you are going to give me a lap dance then its Victoria's choice." He went up and kissed her on the lips gently. Then both of them went to go sit on the couch. "Now cloths off, and do it the sexy way." James said. I was about to start but James got up and said wait. So I stopped and he took off all his cloths, Victoria looked pleased so she took hers off too. Then they sat on the couch together and started to have sex while I had to dance.

_30 minutes later_

James said I could leave he gave me five minutes to get my stuff. I just finished getting dressed but I realized I had no ride home. I pulled out my phone and saw some texts. Those must be from Edward. But too my surprise all of them weren't.

_1__st__ message:_

_Bella where r u? I can't find u, r u with James? Text me back please. I need to talk to you. SOON! – Edward_

_2__nd__ message:_

_Bells, it's me Jacob you haven't called? I'm sorry. I know I was mean to you when that Cullen guy left last weekend for camping. But anyways call me. - Jacob._

_3__rd__ message:_

_BELLA CALL/ TEXT ME!- Edward._

I sighed Edward was my only way of getting home. So I sent him a text.

_Edward can u pick me up I'm at his house.- Bella_

_On my way. - Edward_

I waited, I started to think about what happened with Jacob, I haven't told Edward yet but I probably should. Jacob and I were hanging out when Edward went camping and Jacob had kissed me so I hit him he barley noticed but let go of me, then I hit him again and he slapped my arm like James would do and got me right were a cut and bruise that James did. I haven't talked to him since then. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Edwards's car pull up. I ran to the car not realizing that it had started to rain. When I got in I gave him a big hug and cried.

"Thank-you I whispered"

"Bella I need to talk to you." He sounded serious.

"What is it?'"

"I'll start from the beginning" He took a breath then started. "I'm confused because the other night when I brought you to bed you told me you loved me then I get a call form Tanya asking if we could go out I said I don't know and she said you said it was okay. So this is what I'm confused about do you love me or not? And when did you talk to Tanya?" He exhaled, and then looked up at me.

"Edward I never…." I gasped Tanya knew about me and James! It makes sense if Victoria knows then Tanya knows, and Tanya can use it against me to get her to go out with Edward! I cried even more.

"Bella what's wrong is it something I said?"

"No it's not but Tanya knows about me and James."

"What do you mean?" I just told him everything I figured out in my head he gasped and nodded.

"Edward what am I going to do? And my fight with Jacob doesn't help anything either."

"Wait what fight with Jacob?"

"Oh right I haven't told you about that."

"Bella tell me"

"Well Jacob kind-of kissed me and I hit him, he didn't like that so he slapped me on the arm like James does and that's kind-of the reason my left arm is even worse."

Edward turned so many different types of colors. Oh boy was he angry. But he calmed down enough to ask me something "When did he hit you?" he said through his teeth.

"Umm last week when you went…. ummm…. err…. camping." I said it in a small voice because I knew what he would say

"See I told you LaPush was a bad idea. But no you said you were safe there!" Edward said it.

"Edward you're scaring me." I whispered, he calmed right down and sighed gave me a hug.

"Sorry Bella it just angers me when this stuff happens. I hate to see you go through the thing I had to go through." Then it was silent I just stayed in Edwards arms for a bit. "So you never really did answer my question." I looked up at him confused, he laughed. "About if you love me or not you silly girl."

"Oh" I blushed like six different types of red. "Well the answer is… yes." I said in a small voice.

He just smiled and kissed my forehead, then snuggled further in to my hair. Eventually we broke apart and he drove me home. He took my hand and put it on the gear changer and just held my hand while he was on it. It was a small gesture but I liked it.

"So…. What are we going to do about Tanya?" I asked casually.

"I don't know since she knows about you and him, I don't want anything to happen that could make life a living hell for you. But if it's all right I'll just date you and say I'm taken." He looked at me. I giggled

"Yah it's alright."

"Good" he said with a smile.

The rest of the ride was quite but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I was with the man of my dreams. I felt safe with him, I 'm going to be dating him, but there is till one question I had to ask him.

"Edward do you love me?"

"Of course I do. I always have and I always will."

So now I can complete my list I'm going to be dating him, and he loved me. What more could a girl want. Well I know what I would also want but I'm going to focus in the positive.

**I know I'm bad it has taken me a while to update. Like I've said I hate people who take so long to update and I've taken along time. Bad me, bad me. But I hope you enjoyed. Summer is coming up so I will be able to write more.**

**Inlove1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 5**

**Jacob pov**

It's been a week. One week, since I heard from Bella. One week, since I hit Bella. One week, since I had the chance to tell her I loved her. I really want Bella to come over and tell her how much I love her. I know that Cullen guy loves her but if I can just tell her that I love her before he tells her, I may have a chance. Who am I kidding? I'll never have a chance she loves the Cullen guy! Everyone can tell except those too.

I'm going to seriously hurt that Cullen kid one day. I just realized when I hit Bella there already was a big cut on her arm that needed stitches. And it wasn't from me! That Cullen guy must be abusing her! Poor Bella! I have to protect her. But I can't until I see her again, which probably won't happen any time soon, well maybe if she ever replies to my message. My phone started to beep. It may be Bella! Yay!

_Jacob I'm not really in the right mood to talk to you right now. Can you please give me some time before we talk again? - Bella_

_It's been a week Bella we need to talk about it- Jacob_

_What is there to talk about Jacob? You slapped me. There is no excuse for that! – Bella_

I can't believe this girl! I just slapped her, while that Cullen guy is abusing her and she has the right to yell at me. Well she does but she's been more hurt than that. Just grrrrrr I love her but she can be really confusing and closed in.

_I only slapped you because you hit me! And it wasn't as bad as what Cullen is doing to you! – Jacob_

_I only hit you because you kissed me! And what do you mean not as bad as EDWARD? He's never hit me! – Bella_

He's never hurt her? She can't lie to me than what are all bruises and cuts on her arm from?

_What are all the bruises and cuts on you arm from than? He's one of the only people you hang out with. Maybe those are from Charlie? You can't lie to me –Jacob_

_Fuck off Jacob- Bella_

She's never used that language with me! Maybe I was right, maybe it is Charlie or Cullen. I have to talk to her and get proof.

**Bella pov**__

I was sitting in Edward's room at the Cullen's house. I was reading "_Romeo and Juliet"_ When my phone beeped. Someone was calling me.

_Charlie_ came up on the screen.

"Shit I forgot about him" I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Bella where are you?"

"At the Cullen's."

"Why didn't you tell me? You were at James' house like two hours ago"

"I kind of forgot. Sorry Ch..Dad."

"Just tell me next time okay?"

"I promise." Alice came in the room and held out her hand for the phone. I shook my head no, she looked at me and gave me the puppy dog pout. I sighed

"Dad, Alice wants to talk to you."

"Put the little angel on!" My dad loved Alice a lot so he was always excited to talk to her.

"Hey Charlie!" I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could guess about what he was saying.

"I'm good, the same as ever! So I have a question"

"Can Bella have a sleepover? Please! You can't see it but I'm doing the puppy dog pout!" and sure enough she was.

"Please say no, please say no, please say no." I murmured

"Yay! Thank you soooooo much Charlie! We'll be over in ten to pick up Bella's stuff. Bye!" She handed the phone back too me and skipped out of the room

"You couldn't have said no could you?" I said into the phone.

"You'll have fun Bella."

"But it will be torcher!"

"Like how?" He sounded very amused

"Do you know whats in store? Bella Barbie!"

"Stop being silly. See you in a bit Bells."

"Bye Dad"

I hung up the phone and realized I should probably text Jacob back.

_Jacob I'm not really in the right mood to talk to you right now. Can you please give me some time before we talk again? – Bella_

If he tried to push a conversation on me I won't be able to control my words.

_It's been a week Bella we need to talk about it- Jacob_

_What is there to talk about Jacob? You slapped me. There is no excuse for that! – Bella_

He really hurt me when he slapped me.

_I only slapped you because you hit me! And it wasn't as bad as what Cullen is doing to you! – Jacob_ How can he think Edward would do that?

_I only hit you because you kissed me! And what do you mean not as bad as EDWARD? He's never hit me! – Bella_

_What are all the bruises and cuts on you arm from than? He's one of the only people you hang out with. Maybe those are from Charlie? You can't lie to me –Jacob. _

I started crying I didn't know what to do. No matter what I say he will think it was Edward. Edward came in while I was crying. I gave my phone to him he read the text messages. I heard him type something in than threw the phone on the bed. And went to me and pulled me in him arms. He just let me cry and cry. Than finally I looked up at him.

"I don't know what to do. He thinks it's you but can't tell him it's James because he won't believe me, and I'm losing one of my friends. What should I do?"

"Try and make Jacob see that it's not me or Charlie, than if he understands that you can't tell anyone he will back off." I smiled and kissed the top of my head "Now I have to get you downstairs before Alice kills me."

I just smile and laughed while I got up, I turned around and grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Seeing what you said to Jacob."

"Uhh I don't think you should." He reached for my phone and grabbed it.

"Edward, give me my phone!"

"No"

"Give it!"

He just held the phone above my head. I jumped for it and he kept moving it up and down. Then I got an idea I moved close to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Edward can I please have my phone back?"

"You're going to kill me one day." He said but sighed and gave me my phone back. "Oh by the way I believe you said 'Fuck off Jacob'"

"What do you mean I said that?"

"Well that what I sent back on your phone…"

"Edward! You shit disturber " Than I ran after him down the stairs. But knowing me tripped on the last step. I fell on top of someone.

"Crap that hurt." Edward's voice came from underneath me

"That's what you get for trying to run from me" I realized I was like two inches close to his face "But your face was funny." We both started to laugh like crazy. After we calmed down I leaned in to kiss him and he did the same or tried to because he was pinned to the floor.

"Hey is everything alright, we heard a cra…. Ahhhhhhhhh" It was Emmett. "Jasper, cover my eyes!" We stopped and looked up too see everyone watching us, when I say everyone I mean everyone in the family. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett well he was but he was holding jaspers hand up too his eyes. I felt my face go deep red and put my face in Edward's chest to hide it.

I heard Edward talking, probably telling what happened.

"Well Bella was chasing after me, because apparently I'm a shit disturber. And I got to the bottom of the stairs waiting for her, than she tripped and landed on top of me."

Everyone started to laugh as I got off Edward and helped him up.

Esme was the first to calm down. "Well Alice you better take Bella to get her stuff before it gets too late.

"Okay mom' Alice said while calming down. Everyone started to stop laughing as well.

Alice grabbed my hand and took me to the garage, and she pushed me to her porsche. She climbed in on the driver side. And drove onto the highway.

"So what was all that about huh?"

"What was what about?"

"You know the kiss!"

"Oh that well when he picked me up earlier we were talking about how Tanya asked him out and how I apparently told him I love him which I do then he said he loved me too. And that so he can get out of going on a date with Tanya he's going to say he's taken and date me. So we are kind of together now."

"So you guys are finally together?"

"I think so"

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY." Alice screamed I had to plug my ears. We pulled up too the house as she finished her screaming.

"Just don't bring this up to Charlie okay he would kill me if knew right now. I'll tell him later."

"Okay I won't come on lets go get pj's for you."

We walked up to the house and Alice just opened the door without me and just skipped in.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Hey Alice. Didn't expect to see you"

"Well Bella had to get some stuff, so I thought I would drive her since she left her truck here."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells. There are a couple messages for you."

"Who from?"

"Jacob, he said something about Edward hitting you is that true"

"NO! He is such a liar don't listen too him!" I turned to look at Alice she looked surprised. "Alice it isn't true." I leaned close to her and whispered "I'll tell you later everything."

"Charlie, I know my brother he wouldn't do that."

"Okay if you're sure but I'll be watching him."

I ran upstairs and grabbed a bag to pack, Alice just sat on my bed and looked up at me.

After I finished packing I said good night to Charlie Alice hasn't said a word too me since what Charlie said. She drove to the park.

"Alice what are we doing here?"

She just got out and walked to the park bench. I went with her and sat beside her. She looked at me.

"Okay spill." That's all she needed to say I started to cry and told her fro the beginning

"Well it started a couple years ago when I met James..

and so I started my story.

**I know it's been a while sorry! I've had writers block, but I think I good now. Leave a review. Hope you enjoyed.**

**inlove1**


	6. Chapter 6

Movie Memories

Chapter 6

Edward POV

Alice and Bella have been gone a while. I would have texted Bella to see where she was but she left her phone here. I was sitting in my room listening to my 'Bella's List' on my Ipod. I was listening to one song that Bella absolutely loved. I remember she sang it when her cousin Silver, was so upset because her father was in the hospital and not doing at all good, and if I recall correctly Silver's dad died. Silver is a couple years older than us. Her father was in the hospital when we were 16 so that made Silver 21 at the time. That was about a year ago. It just dawned on me that we recorded her singing it. I took my earphones out of my ears and jumped to find the video. I ran downstairs and looked at our wall of movies. When I found the movie labeled "Bella and Silver singing" I grabbed it and ran to the TV.

"What you doing Edward?" Emmett asked as I was putting the movie in.

"Just putting the movie of when Bella and the rest of us doing the little concert to help cheer Silver up."

"I love that movie my solo was the best! We are going to so watch it. I'll go grab Jazz and Rose so they can watch as well." He ran upstairs. I was hoping no one would have come in because I really only wanted to hear Bella's song and hopefully skip Emmett's solo. Guess that's not happening.

Emmett came down with Rose in tow and Jasper right behind her.

"I heard you were going to play the video of all of us singing Emmett sounded really excited about it." Rose said as she come down and sat on the couch beside Emmett.

"Shouldn't we wait for Alice and Bella?" Jazz asked

"They'll be fine! I want to see my solo!" Emmett was jumping up and down on the couch.

"Okay, okay I'll play it." I said as I put in the movie.

_A stage made out of blankets with a banner that says "Cheer up Silver!" The camera moves to look at Silver tears and all sitting on the couch. Then the camera goes back to the stage and out comes Bella. Bella had a beautiful blue strapless dress that has sparkles over it with silver shoes. Alice decided silver shoes for all the girls because that's Silvers name. _

"_This is for you Silver remember to smile."_

_The music started to play and Bella started to sing_

_Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

_A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street_

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go

_After the song Bella ran up and gave Silver a hug. Bella whispered something in her ear but you can't hear it on the video. After Bella sat beside Silver, and up came me. _

"_Um Silver Bella is the only one that did a sad song for you cuz we didn't want to make you cry so Jazz, Alice, Rose and I are going to do a song together. So yeah."_

_Alice came on the screen wearing yellow dress that ended right above her knees that had a yellow bow and faint white polka dots and silver shoes. Rose came out with knee length red dress that had a low V neck with silver shoes as well. While Jasper ad I wore jeans and button up shirts mine dark blue, and Jasper's white. _

_The four of us sang don't go breaking my heart. We just wanted to have fun and so we did. Half the time it was goofy._

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Oh honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind_

So don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off of me  
Oh honey when you knock on my door  
I gave you my key

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown

Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
Gave you my heart  
Gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh yeah  
Don't go breaking my heart

And nobody told us  
'Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us baby  
I think we can make it

So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
Oh you put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown

Nobody knows it  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Gave you my heart  
Oh you gave it

Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown

Right from the start  
Gave you my heart  
Gave you my heart  
Oh no baby don't go

Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
I won't go breaking your heart

Don't go breaking my heart  
Don't go breaking my  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my

_After that we went down and out cam Emmett, see he was dressed the same as Jasper an I except a red shirt but he had added a pink feather boa, bright blue bowling shoes and a stripped hat to go with. He than started to sing his song. But before he could start he winked at the camera _

_Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

_Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Everyone was laughing, because as Emmett was singing he was singing his boa round and round._

The video then ended. We all looked at each other, then bursted out laughing again. As we were laughing Bella came in the door running and crying we all stopped and saw Alice walk in behind her with tears in her eyes. I ran after Bella, something was up ad I needed to know. As I got upstairs I found her on my bed crying. I puller her in my arms and she looked up at me and said the words I thought I would never hear form the strongest girl in the world.

"Edward, I'm scared."

Songs in the chapter: Crystal Shawanda: You Can Let Go Now Daddy Elton John: Don't Go Breaking My Heart Baha Men-Who Let The Dogs Out

**So what did you guys think? Been a while I know. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it. Photo's on profile. Review please! Love you all lots. inlove1**


	7. Chapter 7

Not a Happy Story

Chapter 7

Alice POV

"Alice, what I'm about to tell you is private please don't even tell Jasper! And what can I say Alice it's not going to be a happy story" Bella said while looking at me with watery eyes.

"I promise Bella"

Bella paused for a moment than took a deep breath then spoke.

"When I still lived with my mom, I met James. He was in the same situation I was his parents divorced and his mom moved with my mom to Phoenix while his father stayed here in Forks. I thought he was the only person I could trust that understood what I was going through. But I was wrong.

"We started to date, and we were with each other for about three months, up until his mother died. His mom died in a car crash. My mother was driving her to the mall to go shopping, but than she got hit by a drunk driver. His mom died on impact. He always blamed my mom for what happened, that's when he started to hit me, and slam my head into the wall. The first time we were yelling at each other and he called me a bunch of names, than hit me. The first time he did that he promised it would never happen again, but he lied every time I went over he would do something to hurt me. That's when I told him I was going to break up with him and call the police. But he had another plan."

At that point Bella was crying, tears were falling down her checks and she wasn't stopping them. I sat closer to Bella and pulled her in a hug.

"It's okay Bella you don't need to continue."

"No you need to hear the whole story. Now where was I?"

"James had another plan."

"Oh right. When ever I wasn't with James apparently he went to a gang and was now a member of the gang, he said if I told anyone that he abused me, or that he was part of a gang that he would kill my mother. And just to prove to me that he would he killed a homeless man right in front of me, thinking that doing that would make up my mind even more. I agreed to stay silent. But I had a plan, get all upset with my mom so I could move in with my dad and be as far away from my mom and James as possible. It hurt being away from my mom but I had too. So when James heard I was going back to Forks he decided to fallow me, to make sure I kept my mouth shut. And he hasn't stopped at all. He still can kill my mother that's why I put up with it. But I don't think I can go on much longer Alice, it hurts and I'm slowly just being killed by him! I don't know what I should do. I could tell my dad but he wouldn't believe me because he's best friends with James dad."

At this point Bella was sobbing like you wouldn't believe, and I was in the same condition as her.

"Bella shhhh, I wish I could say its okay Bella, but as one of your best friends, I can't tell you that."

Bella stayed crying in my arms for a bit, than it hit me.

"Bella does Edward know about this?"

"Yes he does." She sniffled

"Let me guess you told him because he kinda went through the same thing with his parents?"

"You're right, again" she sobbed.

I couldn't believe it! This sweet innocent girl who has done nothing wrong for the world has had so many things wrong in her world! Bella has never littered, she barley swares, and is always a fun good girl! Why? Why is all I can ask. Why not me instead of her, why not someone who hates her have this happen to them!

"Alice… there is something else…"

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

"Ha no Alice, I'm not pregnant."

"Than what?"

"When I went to the doctor, something didn't look right. So they ran a couple tests, and they think that I may have cancer…"

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY!"

"Yes!" she cried!

Why? Why Bella?

**Bella pov.**

After I told Alice everything we drove home. It was quite. When we got to the house I ran inside knowing Alice was behind me. We were still crying from the park. I ran and threw myself on Edwards's bed. I heard footsteps come flying up the stairs and someone enter the room. I felt Edward sit on the bed and pull me into his arms. I looked up at him.

"Edward, I'm scared."

"Shhhh Bella I'm here, I'm not going to leave you."

"I told Alice, and she said she couldn't tell me it was okay. I don't know what to do Edward! I haven't told you this but the doctors may think I have cancer and the thing with James makes it like 10x worse!" she said in a rush.

"Bella, you may have cancer?"

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay, just keep me updated."

"I promise."

Bella just sat in my arms crying. She cried fro hours, until she finally fell asleep. I laid her down and realized I was hungry, I looked at the time it was 1 in the morning. I started to head down real quite to see if there were any cookies or anything I could have to eat to hold me over till breakfast.

I crept downstairs and started looking through the cupboards to see if I could find anything. I found the cookie jar and put it on the counter so I could grab a glass of milk. Once I had my milk I sat down at the counter and stuck my hand in the cookie jar. Just as my hand was in the cookie jar, someone had turned the light on. I turned around and saw my mom standing there with her arms crossed and a little grin on her face.

"You know it has been about ten years sense I have caught you in this exact same position. You were so cute back than."

"What are you talking about? I'm cute now!"

"Haha sure. So what are you doing young man?"

"Ummm want a cookie?"

"As long as you pour a glass of milk for me."

I got up and grabbed a glass for my mom and poured her a glass of milk.

"You know the last time you were here something was on your mind. It was about your mom and dad. So what is it this time?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"You always get up in the middle of the night to eat."

"It's Bella. She has cancer. Well she may have cancer. They aren't sure yet."

"Oh my! That is certainly not good! Is she alright? When are they sure?"

"I don't know I didn't press her to much for information."

"Hmm okay."

It was silent for a little while. It actually wasn't an awkward silence either.

"So you and Bella, are you dating?"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm your mother I'm supposed to ask!"

"Well to answer your question. Yes we are."

"Ohhh goodie! And it's about time too! You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you two to get together!"

"Mom! Seriously?"

"Yes Edward seriously!"

And so that's how the rest of our night went. My mom picking on me and just us talking, it's been a while, and I hope its not a long time before we do this again.

I can honestly say I'm a mommy's boy and I'm proud of it!

**Sooo there you go! Another chapter! I know been a little long! I try to keep up but somehow school always gets in the way! Sooo hope you enjoyed!**

**inlove1**


End file.
